Wrong Place, Wrong Time
by pikachugotmilk
Summary: Three sisters are going to Egypt for a break in their hectic lives. But what happens when they get a break from their own time? new oc introduced. atemuxmana, priest seto/kaibaxkisara and ocxoc.
1. A Surprise at Work

**ok, i know many of you are waiting and wanting me to get ch4 up of do i belong but i've hit a writers block in ch4. so until i can get over it, here's a new story^^**

**disclaimer: i don't own yu-gi-oh! but i do own my ocs.**

**i haven't done this for dib yet so here are the pairings: vaseshipping, mizushipping then blueshipping, and my oc pairing's offical name: stormshipping(see profile for ocs)**

**special note: kisara is a tad occ in the beginning.**

* * *

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Ch1

"Ok," said a girl holding up a hand of five Duel Monsters. "I lay this card facedown and I summon a monster facedown as well."

Her opponent, another girl, sat across from her watching her every move. They were sitting in a booth of a restaurant during the slow time between three and five in the afternoon. From the counter facing the booth, stood a young woman in her twenties with a look of pure disappointment. "The last time I checked," she said sourly. "You two were still on duty." She walked over to them and crossed her arms over her chest. "Which means no duels."

"Ah, come on, Kisara," whined the first girl. "It's the dead time of the day and we finished all of our homework already."

Kisara was the woman scorning the two girls. She was twenty-one, had pale skin, about 5'9",**(an: I don't know if that's her real height)** and had long, flowing white hair that reached her waist line. Her blue eyes narrowed in disapproval. "It still doesn't mean you can duel, Mana," she said.

Mana sat in the booth with her cards still in her hand. She was tan, had long spiky brown hair, was seventeen, and was about 5'4"**(an: same with mana, I don't know her height, but for the sake of this story, please go with it)**. She looked at Kisara with a playful glare in her green eyes. "But that's why Kat and I duel here, because we can!" she exclaimed.

"No," said Kisara. "This is a place to work, not a place to play!"

"Anyone else besides me see the irony," said the second girl.

Kisara scoffed, "Nobody asked you, Katherine. And there's no irony in what I just said."

Katherine sat across Mana and was likewise holding Duel Monsters cards in her hand. She had pale skin like Kisara, was the youngest of the three at sixteen, was about 5'7", and had chin length layered multiple colored blonde hair(bottom layer: dark reddish blonde, middle layer: medium blonde, top layer: light blonde with bleach blonde streaks). She looked at Kisara with an intense look in her sapphire blue eyes. "The irony, my dear," she said. "is that you're fussing at us about playing the _exact_ same card game that you're crush plays as well."

"That may be," said Kisara with her eyes closed. Then she opened them showing a schoolgirl's crush in them. "but isn't he truly amazing in how he duels."

Katherine and Mana sweat dropped at her reaction. "See what you did!" said Mana. "You made her do it again!"

"It's not my fault she has the delusion that Kaiba likes her," said Katherine as she laid her hand down. "I just wish she so OCKD."

"OC what now?" asked Mana while tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Katherine sighed, "Obsessive Compulsory Kaiba Disorder."

"OOOhhh," said Mana. "I agree with you there!" She then looked down at her hand and moaned. She then placed her right hand over her deck. "I surrender, Kat," she said sadly.

"Can't move either huh?" asked Katherine.

Mana shook her head. "If I wasn't missing that one card..."

"Same here," said Katherine. "Dueling's no fun with incomplete decks."

Just then the front door to the restaurant opened and a customer came in. Kisara snapped out of her stupor and went to seat him. "Hello," she said. "How many?"

"Oh, I'm here to see Ishizu," he said. "My name's Ryou Bakura."

"Ok," said Kisara. "I'll go get her then." She ran toward the kitchen to where the office was.

"I wonder why he needs to see her?" asked Mana.

"Probably to get a job," said Katherine as she gathered her deck.

"Actually, I'm here to take over for her when she's gone to Egypt," he replied as he walked toward their booth. Ryou looked about eighteen, had long spiky white hair, and had kind brown eyes. He was about as pale as Katherine.

"Ishizu's going to Egypt?" Mana asked.

"Yes, she is," replied Ryou. "she's from Egypt and from what she told me, she's going back for vacation."

"She's lucky," said Mana.

"Please tell me she's taking El Psycho with her," begged Katherine.

"El Psycho?" he asked.

"The head cook here," explained Mana. "She calls him El Psycho because she claims 'He has that look in his eye'. Ridiculous if you ask me."

"Look at him preparing food," Katherine said shaking. "It looks like he enjoys slaughtering it."

"He's the head chief!" exclaimed Mana. "He's doing his job."

"But he's not supposed to enjoy it THAT much!" shouted Katherine. "I swear he did kill somebody by the way he holds that knife."

"I don't know who's worse," sighed Mana. "Katherine's paranoia or Kisara's OCKD."

"OCKD?" asked Ryou.

"Obsessive Compulsory Kaiba Disorder," said both girls.

"Oh," he said nervously while sweatdropping. "So she's a Kaiba fan."

Mana and Katherine looked at each other then turned to him saying, "You don't know the half of it."

"Excuse me, Mr. Bakura," Kisara asked as she came back out. "Ishizu will be here shortly. She's talking to Malik right now."

The instant she said that name, Ryou turned paler. "D-Did you say Malik?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, he's the head chief here," replied Kisara.

Ryou turned to Katherine. "You have sharp insticts, My Dear," he said.

Katherine gave Mana her "I told you so" look. Mana pouted at her look. "Did I miss something?" Kisara asked.

"No," said Katherine. "But Mana and I are going home."

"Oh, so you two don't work here?" Ryou asked.

"Only on school days," said Kisara. "But weekends, they work."

"Yeah, so we have to get home and do homework right now," said Mana as she gathered her stuff.

"At least you don't have to do a report on an Egyptian legend," griped Katherine.

"Wait," said Ryou. "Which one?"

"One that took place during the Nameless Pharaoh's reign," she replied. "Supposedly he lost his memory during the fight that took his life and was sealed into an artifact called the Millennium Puzzle shortly after the battle. And there's nothing on this legend so I'll ask the teacher if I can do another legend."

"I know one you can use," said Ryou. "But you must promise that you'll not laugh at this one. Promise?"

Katherine looked at him for awhile before saying, "Promise."

"Good," he said. "You may want to scoot over, Miss-"

"Oh, my name's Mana."

"Mana," Ryou repeated. "If you please." Mana moved to the left and made room for Ryou. He looked to Kisara. "You may want to sit down as well," he told her. "It's a long story." Katherine stood up and let Kisara sit on the inside of the booth. After they had settled down, Ryou began his tale:

"_It all began 3000 years ago, there were two brothers, sons to the Pharaoh Aknamkanon, who were a year apart in age. The youngest was born with an interesting condition, on the nights of the full moon, he would become more wild than a wild horse to the point where he had to be locked up in order to protect his brother and himself. One night, one month after the older brother's coronation, he escaped and went to an oasis to meet the legendary Thief King, a rebel against the former Pharaoh. Using his magic, the Thief King enslaved the brother and used him to try to kill the new Pharaoh. When the Pharaoh's cousin, one of his priests, discovered the brother's deception, he ordered the guards to lock him up and beat him to death. When his plan backfired, the Thief King summoned the Dark One to destroy Egypt. The Pharaoh used his power to seal the Dark One away along with his own soul, leaving his cousin to rule in his stead."_

The girls remained silent before Mana asked, "What happened to the brother?"

Ryou sighed. "He survived the beating, but he was later executed in private to avoid any protests. He wasn't buried along with his family as punishment for his crimes."

The group returned to silence until someone cleared her throat. "Well, it seems that you three finally settled down on one issue," said Ishizu. She was wearing traditional Egyptian dress and had long black hair with blue eyes against her tan skin. She stood behind them and looked over at Ryou. "Thank you Ryou for coming here today, but I wish to ask the girls something."

"And what is it?" asked Katherine, who looked bored after hearing the story.

Ishizu looked at them and asked, "Would you three like to go to Egypt in my place?"

"What?" the three exclaimed.

"Would you three sisters like to go to Egypt in my place?" Ishizu asked again. "I was planning on leaving today, but something important has come up and I must stay here."

"But Ishizu, why us?" asked Mana.

"Because you three look like you can use a break," Ishizu said. "I'll give you three the entire week off for this trip. How does that sound?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Mana. "I'm in!"

"I'll go," said Kisara.

"No thanks," said Katherine.

Everyone looked at her. "And why is that?" Ishizu asked.

Katherine sighed, "No offense intended, but we can't afford a vacation to Egypt. We don't have enough money."

"That has been taken care of," said Ishizu. "Your tickets have been paid for already."

"See?" said Mana. "That won't be an issue."

"And you'll be staying with my family while you are there," said Ishizu. "Marik would love to meet you three."

"So what do you say now, Kat?" asked Mana.

"Well, I don't know."

Suddenly she stiffened as she heard insane laughter float in from behind Ishizu. A man similar to Ishizu walked out from the kitchen, his wild platinum blond hair in all directions, and he stared at her with an insane look in his eyes. "Well," he said in a gruff voice. "You want to stay huh Kitty? Well good then." He leaned closer to the girls. "Then you'll get to try my new carved meal fresh from the kill."

Katherine turned pale and stood behind Kisara. "I changed my mind," she said as Mana and Kisara rolled their eyes. "I'll go."

"Then it's settled," Ishizu said as she handed Kisara the tickets. "You three can go home and pack. Your plane leaves tomorrow."

"Alright!" said Mana.

"Thank you Ishizu," said Kisara.

"It is my honor," Ishizu said as the three girls began to walk out of the restaurant. "Oh, and Katherine?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Keep an eye on your sisters and trust your instincts," Ishizu said. "You'll never know what will happen."

"I'll remember that," she said as she left and went to the car her sisters were at. As they drove away, Malik went back to the kitchen and Ryou looked at Ishizu.

"I hope you know what you're doing," he said.

"I am," she said as she looked to the sky. "An innocent soul was destroyed then, maybe that soul will be saved after this week."

* * *

**ok, i'm gonna say that ockd is my idea and as for the lack of detail in the story, here it is: the restaurant is not important for the whole story, it just sets up the sisters lives, i did forget to say what they were wearing in the story (kisara is wearing a white polo over black jeans, mana is wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt, and katherine is wearing a purple t-shirt and blue jeans) and finally this will take place after the end of the original series except kisara and mana are NOT in the last season for this story. i hope this clears up a few things. until next time^^**


	2. A Startling Announcement

**guess who's back^^ **

**i actually finished this...well hand wrote this back in march and i finally typed it and so here's ch 2 of _Wrong Place, Wrong Time_**

**disclaimer: look at ch 1**

* * *

Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Ch. 2

_About 3,000 years ago in Ancient Egypt..._

The sun was setting signaling the end of the day. The dying sunlight painted the sky above with reds, blues, oranges, and many other colors, each affecting the Egyptians in many different ways. For the temple priests and devout ones, it was Ra sailing into the Afterlife. For the commoners, it was time to retire to bed. For the lovers no matter the class, it was a time of beauty before...let's not go there. But for one, however, it brought pain.

In the capital of Thebes stood the mighty palace of the Pharaoh, surrounded by the rest of the city. The palace was made of the finest sandstone and was always guarded by the soldiers. **(an: it's the palace from the Millennium World Arc in Yu-Gi-Oh!)** On one of the many balconies of the palace stood a lone figure. He was a member of the royal family by he was dressed. He wore a white sheti, golden armbands and leg bands, a white tunic, and a small crown with the Eye of Horus on top of his head. He was tan, was a little shorter than most, had sharp facial features, and narrow violet eyes. The one detail that stood out was his hair, a gravity-defying, star-shaped mess that was black with a red edge to it, and blond jagged bangs that not only framed his face but three shot up into the black part. He was Atem, the crown Prince of Egypt, and he was troubled. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair while watching the sun set as he thought back to what transpired earlier that day.

_A few hours ago..._

Atem was walking to the throne room to meet with his father, Pharaoh Aknamkonan about something of great importance. Atem couldn't comprehend how this matter was important other than it involved him and his brother. Oh? You didn't know the Crown Prince of Egypt had a brother did you? Well allow me to help with that. You see, about a year after Atem was born, his mother discovered she was pregnant with another child. Aknamkonan was exceptionally proud of her for bearing another one of his children. When Atem was one year old, she had reach her third trimester. **(an: for those who don't know, it's the last 3 months of pregnancy, which makes Atem 1 year and 3 months older than his brother.) **After three months, she boar her second son to Pharaoh Aknamkonan. However, she soon died, overwhelmed by the birth. Before she passed into the afterlife, she named her newborn son a name that many will remember for years to come, Baniti, who is currently running towards Atem.

SMACK

"Woah!" cried Atem as he fell to the ground in a face plant.

"Ow," said Baniti as he rubbed his head. He was tan just like everyone else in Egypt, and wore a similar outfit as Atem. He had purple eyes, black hair, and was taller than most of those in the palace, including Atem. He also had blue to violet bangs frame his face, narrow eyes (though not quite as narrow as Atem's), and high cheek bones. He looked up to see what or in this case who he ran into. His eyes widen. "Brother!" he exclaimed. "Are you ok? Anything broken?"

"Baniti."

"Did you split a nail?"

"Baniti!"

"Broke a tooth? Split an end?"

"Baniti, will you please-"

"Are deaf? Blind? Mu-"

"BANITI!" Atem yelled

"Yes?"

"Will you please shut up?" Atem shouted as he glared. "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Ok?"

"Ok," said Baniti as he reached down to help him up. Once Atem was up, Baniti started to dust him off.

"Baniti," Atem said with a hint of annoyance. "Please stop." Baniti stopped dusting. "You're a prince, not a servant," said Atem. "Also you don't have to keep calling me 'Brother'."

"Sorry Bro- I mean Atem," Baniti said. He looked down the hall towards the throne room. "What do you think he called us for?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Atem. "But whatever it is, it must be important."

"Shall we?" Baniti asked.

"Let's go," replied Atem.

They started walking down the hall to the throne room. As they walked, Atem couldn't help but think about his brother. 'Why does he act like that?' he thought. 'He knows he's royal blood, so why act like he's a servant.' Atem found his answer.

A man dressed in a cream colored cloak walked around the corner. He was old with his hair grey and wrinkles all over his face. His brown eyes stared coldly at Baniti as they walked by. Baniti lowered his head but glared back at him, something Atem wasn't blind to. Atem also swore he heard a low growl come from him. "Easy," he whispered. As soon as the man was out of sight, Baniti visually relaxed.

"I don't like him," Baniti said.

"I believe the feelings mutual for him too," said Atem. He looked at Baniti with concern. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Baniti almost growled.

"Are you sure?"

Baniti took a deep breathe, and exhaled. He looked at his brother. "I'm fine," he said. He smiled.

"Ok," Atem said. He turned back to the throne room door way. 'At least he didn't start anything.' He thought.

The guards outside of the throne room knocked on the door as the two princes prepared themselves. "Announcing the Crown Prince and the Second Prince of Egypt!" called the guard. The double doors to the throne room opened.

Inside was a room lined with what appeared to be gold. The room was big enough to house about half of a football field. All over the walls were carving of the gods and important pharaohs in the past. Sitting in the golden throne in the back of the room was Pharaoh Aknamkanon himself. His face was similar to Atem's except for the wrinkles of age that were prominent on his face. His grey eyes looked at his two sons with pride and fear. Pride for how they've grown, fear for what is about to happen. "My sons," he said in a strong voice. "I have called you hear today to discuss the future with you."

"What sort of future, Father?" Atem asked.

Aknamokanon looked at his eldest. "I have called you in here to discuss marriage."

'WHAT?' thought both boys.

"M-marriage?" Baniti shakily asked. "Why?"

"Father," said Atem. "Why do you ask of us to speak of this now?"

"Because," said the Pharaoh. "two women from different countries have come to seek you in marriage and-"

"And you're just going to marry us off?" screamed Baniti.

"No," said Aknamokanon. "I am going to let you judge them for yourselves." He smiled at them. "If you deem them well enough, you will marry them. If not-"

"We may be at war," finished Atem. "But that still doesn't mean we have to marry them."

"No it doesn't" said Aknamkanon. "However, they have stated they are good women and will take care of you." He looked at them seeing anger in Atem, and Baniti shaking in rage. "The choice is up to you. You may go now."

* * *

Afterwards Baniti disappeared to whenever he goes when the sun starts to set, and Atem confined himself to his room. As he stood at his balcany, he thought back to what his father said, and prayed that they will make the correct decision.

* * *

Baniti paced in his confinement area, a plce he's been in since the accident. His thoughts were jumbled since he learned what his father had planned. 'Brother and I are to marry two different women for the good of Egypt,' he thought. 'But.' He paused as he looked up at the ceiling, to where the sun was setting behind the stone. 'But,' he thought. 'what of our happiness? What of brother's freedom? What of...me?' He soon looked down at his hand as his nails began to turn black. "I...I wish," he whispered.

"No...I pray...that whoever she is or whoever I meet does not treat me as a Prince nor as a monster...but...as...me."

* * *

**review...?**

**ps. for those who love _Do I Belong?_ the story is being updated as we speak. it'll be up sometime soon.**


End file.
